hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Izumi Segawa
|}} |seiyuu = Sayuri Yahagi}} is the student representative for Hayate's class at Hakuou Academy. She is the younger fraternal twin sister of Kotetsu Segawa.Chapter 170, page 12 Characteristics and Personality Izumi is a lively and bubbly person who is always seen with a smile and has a cheerful disposition. Like her friends, she addresses Hayate as "Hayata". Izumi gets along well with Hayate and is comfortable enough to even change clothes while he is in the same room (though not for him to actually watch her change).Chapter 170, page 9-10 Later on, (e.g during her birthday) it is implied that she may be starting to develop feelings for Hayate as well. Appearance Izumi has a short purple hair which is tied in two short pigtails and has magenta eyes. During school, she wears a Hakuou uniform. While not in school, she is usually seen wearing modern clothing. Childhood She met Hayate who saved her from a dog threatening her when they were young (Volume 17 flashback) and gave him a kiss for saving her. She also told him that she would be his bride when they grow older but she later said that maybe they should change the promise because her dad would cry if he heard about that. In exchange, she gave a Prize Ticket to Hayate. Although she mentioned nothing about that incident when she first met Hayate at Hakuou Academy possibly due to both parties not remembering each other. Later on, when talking about kisses in Chapter 218. she remembers she kissed someone like him and convinced herself she couldn't have kissed him, and that it was someone else. Story Introduction Izumi first met Hayate, along with Miki and Risa, when Hayate first entered the Hakuou Academy. When Tama and Shiranui got lost one time, she ran across Shiranui but is unaware that he is Nagi's new pet. She was fascinated by Shiranui's cuteness and let her guard down which allowed Shiranui to steal her Cellphone. During the time when she went hiking on Mt. Takao as a school activity during the first semester, she got lost and was helpless for she still doesn't have her phone. As consequence, her father Stringer Segawa, made her wear a maid uniform, making her too embarrased to go to school. When Hayate found Izumi's cellphone by coincidence and through Risa and Miki, he knew that what he found is Izumi's cellphone which was lost. He then went to Izumi's house to give it back but many misunderstandings happened during his stay before he was able to fulfill his task. Goldern Week Arc During the Golden Week, she went with Miki, Risa, Hinagiku, and Ayumu to Turkey. Then they met Hayate, Nagi and Maria in Mykonos airport. And, as always, she always makes fun during the trip. After that, they went back to Japan together. Helping Hayate at the Violet Mansion When Izumi was going on an errand with Hinagiku, they encountered Hayate and went to see the new house. While exploring the house, she was possessed by a cat spirit and attacked Hayate. The reason why the cat remained was to fulfill his promise that when a butler is seen taking a girl to the mansion, he must interfere with the butler until his owner comes back so the small mansion would become a tower apartment. The cat continued to attack Hayate until Nagi came in and mistook her for his owner. Due to this, he realizes that his promise has been fulfilled and decided to leave Izumi. Afterwards, Hayate was hit by Nagi for inviting Izumi and Hinagiku. Being Careless in the Classroom In Chapter 308, Yukiji ordered Izumi to bring some papers and reminded her to take care of them because the papers are just enough for each and everyone of them. Despite the warning, Izumi lost a bunch due to her carelessness and as punishment, she was to clean the whole classroom. While cleaning, she found a lost video camera and decided to take a look at it to see if it still works. After finding out that it still works and disregarding whoever owns it, she took weird videos of herself including shots where she acts as if she is passionately kissing the person of her dreams. It is implied that the person of her dreams is Hayate, because she moaned "--ta-kun" in her fantasies since she mispronounces Hayate's name as Hayata. Fortunately, she finally snapped out of it and continued to clean the room, and eventually forgot all about the videos she took. Miki, who happen to own the video camera, found it the next morning. This made Izumi panic because she forgot to delete the videos she took with it. But Miki found out that the camera's memory had nothing in it and may have been reformatted. Izumi is relieved, although she doesn't know why the footage was gone. It is later revealed that Hayate returned to the classroom that same day in order to pick up Nagi's PSP and found the video camera. It is likely that Hayate watched the entirety of Izumi's self-indulgent fantasies before having the decency to erase the video and spare Izumi endless amounts of shame. Izumi's 17th Birthday In Chapter 351, She tries to make Hayate remember her birthday by asking him if he has forgotten something. Unfortunately, Hayate gave an answer that Izumi was not expecting but she kept trying to make Hayate remember through some arguments in her side. After failing multiple attempts, she finally gave up thinking that Hayate had remembered her birthday but to her surprise, Hayate gave her a wrapped present. After opening it, Izumi found out that it was a cake and because of the cake's size, Hayate suggested to call the student council members to celebrate her birthday with them. Izumi, knowing that she wants to celebrate it alone with Hayate, tried to keep him from calling the student council members to come join them by stating "I'm a messy eater" as an excuse. Her plan backfired as Hayate asked her to show him how messy she eats. And in the end, Hayate ends up feeding her the cake in order to let her eat "neatly". She comments that it was the best cake in the universe and later thought to herself that it was going to be a good year. Trivia *She has a Unique Laughter going like this "Ni Ha Ha Ha" *Almost all the time she is seen with a happy face. *It is implied she may have developed feelings for Hayate as well. (Most Recently in Chaper 351 during her birthday) References Navigation Category:Character who study in Hakuou Academy Category:Female Characters